Talk:Boulder
I understand why people thought Page, Sabine, and Kalin died if you are evil, but why is Boulder listed with the same criteria? To the best of my knowledge we see nothing of his fate, not even among the transparent representations that Theresa shows you at the end. Want to know if I'm missing anything before changing the status. 14:56, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Status as servant. I understand that it's never really explicity stated that he's a servant, but it's the most likely of roles, as he is his bodyguard, surely that's a form of a servant - he is his bodyguard and therefore serves his master, Sabine. It just seems more than likely that as a bodyguard, Sabine is his master and he is a form of a servant. - A Wikia Contributor 11:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :He could be a very loyal son protecting his father, therefore not a servant. Unless its stated explicitly then we cannot put anything about it. That would be like saying "The Crawler is Jack because its the most logical explanation."--Alpha Lycos 11:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :However, it's even less so implied that he is his son, but Boulder is his bodyguard, so how else would we define the relationship? As Boulder is his bodyguard first and foremost, what would you call Sabine in relation? I thought the term master would be as good as any, considering Boulder is his bodyguard. Also, even if they are related, though no mention is given, either way Boulder is his bodyguard. :- A Wikia Contributor 11:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well in that case, Logan is purely a subject to the Hero of Brightwall, even though they are siblings. Again, unless the true nature of their relationship is said they cannot be stated. Boulder could also be a caregiver to Sabine, or an aide, or a valet, or advisor. We cannot know so we cannot put it.--Alpha Lycos 11:23, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::In Logan's case, then, they can be both. Ok, though if we are looking to describe their relationship, what term would you give to Sabine's relationship to Boulder, as it states Boulder is his bodyguard (and is stated in the Fable III Concept Art), what would say? Boulder is the bodyguard to Sabine, so Sabine is...? If master isn't a good term, then do you have a better suggestion? ::Thanks, A Wikia Contributor 11:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Hmm well how about any of these if we have to use one(which honestly we don't): Friend, Ally, Employer, Acquaintance, Fellow Dweller, Boss, Village Elder, Village Leader. There are many different terms that could be used, but we don't have to use them. Many pages have people listed with no terminology listed. Only ones that honestly need it is ones determining the blood relations.--Alpha Lycos 11:33, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Very well. I just thought it would be better to state their relationship, as it would make a better wiki, in terms of detail, rounding out the characters and to make the list above more concise and that as master was synonymous with boss the former was a better term. :::- A Wikia Contributor 11:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::It might make for a better wiki in details, but we can't 100% for sure say it is that kind of relationship. Putting something without knowing 100% based on just implied suggestions is a form of speculation, which we don't put. Any form of speculation gets an instant delete from the wiki.--Alpha Lycos 11:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC)